deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 18
20:00 < abudhabi> Last time, you inaccurately jumpd towards Our Planet. 20:01 < abudhabi> So, who is here and who isn't? 20:01 * Ziggy likes having almost enough clothes to not have to re-wear anything during a single jump. 20:02 * Arthur is all here 20:04 -!- Irssi: #Traveller: Total of 9 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 0 voices, 9 normal 20:04 < abudhabi> maz appears to have some sort of difficulties. 20:04 -!- Ishmael PureLocke@Nightstar-ohncjs.gci.net has joined #Traveller 20:04 < abudhabi> Kryzzyk appears not here. 20:05 < abudhabi> Here's an Ishmael. 20:05 < abudhabi> Nevar: You there? 20:05 * Nevar indeed 20:05 * Ishmael (Does exist) 20:08 < abudhabi> Let's get this started. 20:08 < abudhabi> EduSensors! 20:08 < Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors!? 20:08 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors!?": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 20:11 < abudhabi> Arthur: You have entered the Astrolabe system, colloquially known as Our Planet. You got here a little bit off target, you're 12 hours from the main world. 20:11 < abudhabi> EduComms? 20:11 * Arthur grumbles about engineers, sets a course to the main world 20:11 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:11 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (4+3). Total: 7. 20:11 < Arthur> (No Comms here) 20:11 < Ishmael> (I can try commns?) 20:12 < abudhabi> Ziggy detects a transmission of some sort. 20:12 < Ishmael> (only have 0) 20:12 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:12 < Ziggy> "We don't need to stop here, we just need to refuel... I'm picking something up." 20:12 < Nevar> "what is it?" 20:13 < Ziggy> "Radio... noise." 20:13 < Arthur> "Yeah, but wild refueling means a three day delay." 20:14 < Nevar> "Radio... noise? is it a transmission?" 20:14 < Ziggy> "I think so." 20:14 < Arthur> !2d6-1: EduComms, since nobyd else seems to be doing it. 20:14 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduComms, since nobyd else seems to be doing it.": (6+5)-1. Total: 10. 20:14 < Arthur> *Nobody 20:14 < Ishmael> "I'll see what I can do, just learned this." 20:15 < Ishmael> (nvm) 20:15 < Arthur> "All you gotta do it follow the manual." 20:15 < Arthur> *is 20:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's a repeating broadcast, coming from a distant beacon. It must be ill maintained, since the signal is very noisy. You clean it up, however. 20:17 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's an imperial warning about the main world. Apparently, by an edict of Emperor Paulo III from the year 1045, colonization of this world is prohibited, excepting the population already inhabiting it. 20:18 < abudhabi> A newer addition welcomes to the starport on the planet's first moon. 20:18 < Arthur> "It's a hundred year old warning not to colonise the main world." 20:19 < Ziggy> "Oh, darn. So much for that little farmstead I had in mind." 20:19 < Nevar> "Shouldn't be a problem then" 20:20 < Arthur> "Indeed." 20:20 < Nevar> "want to head to the starport on the first moon then?" 20:21 < Arthur> "That's where you go to get fuel in these parts, yup." 20:21 * Nevar plots the course to the starport 20:21 < Ziggy> "It's new, last I heard it was still under construction, meant to replace the one the Droyne shut down in Ayldem." 20:22 < abudhabi> Nevar: DexPilot+2. 20:22 < Nevar> !2d6+4+2 : flying 20:22 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "flying": (3+5)+4+2. Total: 14. 20:24 < abudhabi> Half a daycycle later, you arrive at the planet. It's quite earthlike. The air's breathable, and the pressure and gravity are tolerable. There's plenty of water and enough land too. 20:24 < abudhabi> Nevar dextrously parks you at the starport on the planet's first small moon. 20:25 < abudhabi> It's a B-class facility, apparently mostly serving dispatch boats. 20:26 * Nevar looks up the price of refuleling 20:27 < abudhabi> They have refined fuel at the regular price for such. 20:29 * Nevar purchases the fuel once we land 20:29 < Nevar> "anyone need to do anything whilst we're here? 20:30 < Nevar> ((what was the landing/berthing cost?)) 20:30 < abudhabi> The ship's electronic mailbox fills up when you land. 20:30 * Arthur checks the mail 20:30 < Ziggy> "I might get a decent coffee, but there's not much to do here." 20:31 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's spam personally addressed to you. Aside from the usual genital augments advertisements, you get some of the local adverts about safari tours to the planet. 20:32 * Arthur grumbles about spam filters and gets to deleting 20:33 < abudhabi> They keep arriving faster than you can delete them. 20:33 * Arthur routes all incoming mail to /dev/null 20:34 < abudhabi> EduComputers-2. 20:34 < Arthur> !2d6-3: I may need a hand 20:34 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "I may need a hand": (3+3)-3. Total: 3. 20:36 < abudhabi> Ziggy, Nevar, Ishmael: You have mail! All your connected devices have mail! 20:36 * Arthur has successfully made his mail problem someone else's problem 20:36 < Nevar> "errr.... I never get mail" 20:36 * Nevar checks his mail 20:37 * Ziggy checks her comm, then tries adjusting the filters, then tries tracing the source. 20:37 < abudhabi> Nevar: "GUARANTEEED 100% EFFECTIVE ENLARGE YOUR BREASTS TODAY SATISFACTION OR YOUR MONEY BACK" 20:37 < Nevar> "...." 20:37 * Nevar ignores it all 20:37 < abudhabi> Ziggy: EduComputers+2. 20:38 < Ziggy> ?2d6+2 20:38 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : stemming the flow 20:38 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "stemming the flow": (3+4)+2. Total: 9. 20:38 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:38 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 20:39 < abudhabi> Ziggy: It appears to be coming from the ship's internal wireless LAN, redirected from the ship's mailbox. 20:39 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You successfully blacklist the ship's mailbox as a spam source. 20:40 < Ziggy> "This is an attack, someone hacked into our ship." 20:40 < Arthur> "What is? 20:41 < Ziggy> "These messages are coming from inside the ship." 20:41 < Nevar> "Someone hacked the ship?!" 20:41 < Arthur> "What? We were getting spammed, so I redirect the spam to be deleted." 20:42 < Ziggy> "I repeat, these messages are coming from inside the ship. It could be a distraction." 20:43 < Arthur> "Check it out, I'll get Natsu and myself suited up just in case." 20:43 * Ziggy checks out what's going on with the ship's mailbox, after shutting down non-emergency comms. 20:43 < abudhabi> Int/Edu + Computer -2. 20:44 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:44 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+2). Total: 8. 20:44 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6 : 20:44 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "": (3+5). Total: 8. 20:44 < Nevar> "Wait, did Arthur just say he routed the mailbox to the wireless?" 20:45 < abudhabi> Arthur: Does your suit have computer weave and/or advanced comms? 20:45 < Arthur> Nope. 20:46 < abudhabi> It doesn't get mail, then! 20:48 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You investigate and find that the ship is under a constant barrage of commercial advertisements, coming from outside of it. For some reason, unknown to you, these messages are accepted as legitimate by the ship's ewar defenses and routed to the mailbox. 20:49 < abudhabi> The source appears to be a radio signal, but you can't determine its location without triangulation. 20:50 < Ziggy> "The ads are coming from outside by radio, the ship is accepting them and routing them through for some reason. There's a security breach, but I don't know what it is. We'd need to triangulate to find the transmitter." 20:51 < Ziggy> "That means either moving the ship or picking it up with another set of transceivers." 20:51 < Nevar> "or we can leave? Do we want to spend time shutting down a spammer - there's no viruses getting into the ships systems from this stuff is there?" 20:52 < Ziggy> "Unless we were already compromised, something went wrong here. I don't think we have a computer expert." 20:54 < Ziggy> "I wouldn't be able to tell you about any 'viruses'." 20:56 < Ziggy> "Do we investigate? Contact station security? Shut down our systems and try to scrub them? Or just ignore it and launch?" 20:57 * Nevar looks to Arthur 20:57 < Arthur> "All of the above? We investigate contacting the station security to scrub our systems while we launch?" 20:58 < Nevar> "investigating will take time, so we can start scrubbing systems now whilst we triangulate the source?" 20:58 < Arthur> "How long until we're fueled?" 20:58 < Nevar> "not too long" 20:59 < Arthur> "We'll try to triangulate on the way up, maybe we can leave a parting gift." 20:59 < Ziggy> "We won't be able to use the ship while we're cleaning the computers." 20:59 * Ziggy attempts to contact station security to ask them about the problem. 21:00 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @Copy. We're sending a patrol to your berth.@ 21:01 < abudhabi> Shortly, a pair of rent-a-cops arrive with hand scanners. 21:02 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2: Scanning around! 21:02 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Scanning around!": (5+6)+1, (6+4)+1. Total: 12 11. 21:03 < abudhabi> One of them comms you. @Heimdall? We found some kind of device under your landing gear.@ 21:03 * Arthur goes to check it out. 21:03 < Ziggy> "It better not be another nuke." She leaves the reply to someone else. 21:04 < Arthur> "Where is this device?" 21:05 < abudhabi> The rent-a-cop points out a rectangle pressed to the metal by the edge of one of your landing appendages. The case appears cracked, but the lights are on. 21:06 < Arthur> "I know how to fix that." 21:07 * Arthur pulls out his gauss pistol 21:07 < Arthur> "Please stand back, this may generate some shrapnel." 21:08 < abudhabi> He shrugs and the two back off. 21:08 * Arthur shoots the box a couple of times. 21:08 < abudhabi> 3d6 AP3? 21:08 < Arthur> +2 21:10 < abudhabi> Arthur shoots it. And boy, is that thing tough. It must be ruggedized. Takes three shots to finish it off. 21:10 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, the torrent of spam abruptly ceases. 21:10 * Ziggy begins mopping up and wishing she'd bought agent software. 21:11 * Arthur hands the remains over to the rent-a-cops for investigation 21:11 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You simply delete everything received since the docking. There, done! 21:11 < abudhabi> The rent-a-cops take the remains of the device with them. 21:12 < Ziggy> As long as it's not from someone she knows, that's probably safe! 21:13 * Nevar still suggests we wipe and reinstall the ship's software 21:13 < Ziggy> "I don't like this. They definitely didn't go to all that trouble just to sell us some funny pills." 21:14 < Nevar> "Agreed" 21:14 < abudhabi> Anyone who's been outside to look at the thing, roll INt + Recon/Investigation. 21:14 < Arthur> "How quickly can you wipe and reinstall?" 21:14 < Arthur> !2d6+3: IntRecon 21:14 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (4+3)+3. Total: 10. 21:15 < Ziggy> Pretty sure it was just him. 21:15 < Nevar> ((I thought ziggy went out too?)) 21:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're approximately 100% sure the thing was there when you landed. The only reason it wasn't crushed by your landing was because it was tough. 21:15 < Ziggy> Nope, she just snarked after recieving the comm. 21:16 < Arthur> "Whoever put it there probably put it down a while ago, to spam whoever decided to land here." 21:17 < Ziggy> "Spamming works because it costs virtually nothing, but that device was almost guaranteed to be destroyed." 21:18 < Arthur> "How long will it take to wipe and reinstall?" 21:18 < Nevar> "someone is going to extreme lenghts to spam people.... are there things like this on other landing pads?" 21:18 < Ziggy> "We still need to figure out why it was able to get past our security." 21:18 < Nevar> ((Abudhabi - how long to format and reinstall the ships softwares?)) 21:19 < abudhabi> Any of you computer experts? What's y'all's computer skills? 21:19 < Ziggy> 0! 21:19 < Nevar> ((I have none at all)) 21:19 * Ziggy checks the ship's logs, in case this was a ploy to get them to erase the last several minutes. 21:20 < abudhabi> Arthur: What rating computer do you have on the ship, BTW? 21:20 < Arthur> 3Bis 21:20 < Ishmael> 0 as well 21:20 < Arthur> ((Computer skill is for others)) 21:22 < abudhabi> Ziggy, Ishmael: A quick format will take several hours to a couple of days. A complete, sector-by-sector wipe with all the checks and security measures will take days to weeks. 21:23 * Ziggy reports as such. 21:24 < Arthur> "We don't have the time for a slow quick format, let alone the time for a full wipe. Do what you can to secure the jump functions, we can do everything else manually if need be." 21:25 -!- maz is now known as Natsu 21:25 < Ziggy> "We might wait until our next refit, and upgrade oour security at the same time. I can't guess what the worse that could happen would be." 21:25 < Ishmael> @Aye aye@ 21:26 < Arthur> "The worst that could happen would be a compromise of the computer system that renders us unable to jump. hence doing your best to secure that part of the system." 21:27 * Ziggy shrugs and tries to figure out how the astrogation computer works. 21:27 * Nevar wanders over to another landing pad whilst this discussion is going on to see if I can find other similar boxes 21:28 < abudhabi> Securing the jump software: Edu+Computers +2. 21:28 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 21:28 < Ishmael> (only have a +!) 21:29 < Ishmael> (nice) 21:29 < Ziggy> "The jump software is secure." 21:29 < abudhabi> Nevar: You wander through the berths and find some minor debris and trash, but nothing like the box. 21:29 < Nevar> @I cant find anything similar on any other pads.... why would someone target our pad in particular?@ 21:29 < abudhabi> Ziggy verifies with all certainty that the jump software is functional and was not altered. 21:30 < Ziggy> @It could be random, an educated guess, or cooperation beteween the perpetrator and a sleeper agent in traffic control." 21:31 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Your check of the logs reveals nothing too suspicious, excep for the fact that the attack started *precisely* when you touched down. 21:31 < Arthur> @It won't matter once we get off world.@ 21:31 < Ziggy> @Frankly, I have no idea who would want to hack our ship in the first place, unless it's the same group we offended on Berg.@ 21:31 < abudhabi> +t 21:31 * Natsu heads out of the ship, suited and booted and joins Nevar in the search for other "devices" 21:32 < abudhabi> Int+Investigation. 21:32 < Natsu> !2d6-3-1: lol, recon might have worked.... 21:32 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "lol, recon might have worked....": (6+1)-3-1. Total: 3. 21:33 < abudhabi> Natsu: You find bits and pieces of the original box that the security team did not take. Otherwise, nothing. 21:33 < abudhabi> (You had to pry some of it out from under the landing gear.) 21:34 * Natsu returns inside, with the pieces and drops them on a table in the common room 21:35 < Arthur> "You found some rubble?" 21:35 < Natsu> "It was under the landing gear" 21:36 < Arthur> "So was the box. It might have had a pressure switch or something on the top that triggered it when we landed." 21:36 < abudhabi> The rubble is some plastic, some electronics, a piece of synthetic carry belt and some metal casing. 21:36 < Ziggy> "It did trigger the moment we landed..." 21:37 < Nevar> "were there any markings on it at all?" 21:37 < Natsu> "meh" 21:37 < Arthur> "Not that I could see when I blasted it. Just a little light." 21:38 < abudhabi> Anyone got engineering (electronics) or some Physical Sciences? 21:39 * Ziggy checks the carry belt for trace evidence. 21:39 < Arthur> (Neither of those for me) 21:39 < Ziggy> Nope. I guess I can try anyway? 21:39 < Ishmael> (only mechanics) 21:39 < Nevar> ((nope - jack of all trades 1 though)) 21:40 < abudhabi> Sure. Edu + Eng(Elect)/Sci(Chemistry/Electronics). 21:40 < Ziggy> !2d6 21:40 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+4). Total: 7. 21:40 < Arthur> !2d6-1: JOAT! 21:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "JOAT!": (3+2)-1. Total: 4. 21:40 < Nevar> !2d6+2-3: using jack of all trades 21:40 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "using jack of all trades": (2+3)+2-3. Total: 4. 21:40 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : (eng) 21:40 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "(eng)": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 21:41 < Ishmael> (base engineering) 21:42 < abudhabi> Ishmael determines that it's most likely the remains of a TL15 hand computer with custom, ruggedized, doubly-reinforced casing. 21:44 < Ziggy> "That's... certainly suspicious." She checks the wilderness survival hand computer she recently bought on Tobia. 21:46 < abudhabi> Ziggy: It might have been a similar model. They are all very similar. 21:48 < Ziggy> "Fortunately, I'm not an intelligence analyst. That saves me a headache. Are we ready to launch?" 21:49 < Arthur> "I believe we're just about done fueling." 21:49 < abudhabi> The refueling has finished while you were dealing with the spam. 21:49 < Nevar> "I guess so, shall we just leave?" 21:49 < Arthur> "Aye." 21:50 * Nevar heads to the bridge and performs pre flight checks before lifting off - paying more attention than usual to make sure its all workign correctly 21:50 * Ziggy sits at the comm station. 21:50 < abudhabi> Nevar: Everything seems to be purring like a kitten. 21:51 * Nevar starts to take us up... with a lot more care than usual 21:52 < abudhabi> Well, roll DexPilot+2 with as many timesteps as you want. 21:52 < Nevar> !2d6+4+2+1 : Takes a little more time for +1 21:52 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Takes a little more time for +1": (5+1)+4+2+1. Total: 13. 21:53 < abudhabi> Arthur: Where can I find an updated version of the ship sheet? 21:53 < abudhabi> Nevar flies out without any problems. 21:54 < Ziggy> Time to Astrogate and Jump? 21:54 < Arthur> https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/10182932/Best%20trader.xls 21:56 < abudhabi> While you astrogate and pull the energize switch, can you lot also give me your updated sheets? I seem to recall you've done a lot of shopping! :V 21:57 < ErikMesoy> "Best" 22:00 * Arthur has sent sheet 22:00 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Astrogate! 22:00 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate!": (3+3)+3. Total: 9. 22:01 < abudhabi> Ishmael: I think you may want to pull the lever now. 22:02 < abudhabi> Still need new sheets for Natsu, Ishmael and Kryzzyx. 22:02 * Nevar pulls the switch on the bridge 22:05 < abudhabi> So... Who's going to roll Int/Edu + Engineer(J-Drive)? 22:06 < Ziggy> I guess I can do it. 22:06 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:06 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 22:06 < Ziggy> ...There's modifiers, like -4 and +1? 22:06 < Arthur> No, that's astrogation. 22:07 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : (eng jumpys :D) 22:07 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "(eng jumpys :D)": (6+1)+3. Total: 10. 22:07 < abudhabi> Right-o. Where are you jumping? 22:07 < Ziggy> Mirage! 22:07 < abudhabi> Ah, directly. OK. 22:08 < abudhabi> You enter jump space as normal. Please describe what you do/plan on doing during the voyage. 22:08 * Arthur trains 22:09 < Ishmael> (continue training comms, need to check where I'm at with that now, think I may be done, but I didn't list it down before hopping computers) 22:09 * Natsu Tests out the Battle Dress, and practices 22:09 < Ziggy> Watching the ship suspiciously. Still training Discipline, which sort of involves drills for pretty much everything. She's still getting used to not being a nerve gas victim. 22:11 < abudhabi> Nevar? 22:12 * Nevar will just be training on flight sims 22:12 < Ishmael> (pew pew) 22:13 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll Int + Computer/Investigation. 22:14 < Ziggy> !2d6+5 New software! 22:14 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5 New software!": (2+6)+5Newsoftware!. Total: . 22:14 < Ziggy> Oops. 13. 22:16 * abudhabi looks stuff up. 22:17 < Ziggy> That's with the +2 and the 2 and the +1 DM from the thingy in the Wafer Jack. 22:19 < abudhabi> Ziggy: While watching the ship computers - which are stressed to the max just maintaining diligent watch over the jump transit, just about everything else being shut down - you notice your own hardware is being slow, which prompts you to investigate. 22:20 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Running some netscans leads you to believe that just about every piece of equipment with computing power on the ship is communicating with everything else. 22:20 < Ziggy> That sounds abnormal. 22:20 < abudhabi> It's not obvious what is being done. 22:20 < abudhabi> Some level of activity, pings, addressing requests and so forth are normal. 22:20 < abudhabi> But not this much. 22:21 * Ziggy informs Arthur in person, "Some program has hijacked nearly every device on this ship, but it's making no hostile moves." 22:21 < abudhabi> Everything with processing capacity is doing this, computers, comms, armours with computer weave, and the intelligent weapons. 22:22 < Arthur> "Sounds like we have a virus problem. Start wiping everything I suppose?" 22:23 * Arthur goes to check his cloth armour's computer weave and his hand computer. 22:23 < Ziggy> "That would be a sisyphean effort right now." 22:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Computer. 22:24 * Ishmael types a single word into his personal computer: "Hello" in any language he can find 22:24 < Arthur> !2d6-1: EduComputer 22:24 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduComputer": (4+1)-1. Total: 4. 22:24 * Ziggy almost doesn't want to check her laser rifle. It's never betrayed her before! Say it ain't so. 22:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: You don't find anything amiss. Both things appear to be working fine. 22:25 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Int + Computer! 22:25 * Arthur switches them both off again and notes to have someone competent with computers check them later. 22:26 < abudhabi> Arthur: That's funny, they won't turn off. 22:26 * Arthur switches to plan B, remove the batteries 22:27 * Ziggy 's only wireless device is her comm, everything else uses fiber optic cables. So, figuring out how the wired devices got the bug could be interesting. 22:27 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 22:27 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+2": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 22:28 < Ziggy> Her comm is pretty important, though, since it has the translator on it. 22:28 < abudhabi> Arthur: Edu + Computer +2 to remove batteries safely. 22:28 < Arthur> !2d6+1: EduComputer 22:28 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduComputer": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:29 * Nevar is pretty sure he's safe as he dosn't have much in the way of computers 22:29 < abudhabi> Arthur removes batteries without damaging the computers. 22:29 * Arthur puts his computers on the common room table. 22:29 < Arthur> "They wouldn't turn off. I fixed that." 22:29 < abudhabi> Ishmael: That's funny, you didn't type in that last 'hello'. 22:30 * Natsu is happily cleaning the battledress in the armoury 22:32 * Ishmael goes to the common room 22:32 < Ishmael> "Well, think I've found out what the problem is" 22:32 < Nevar> "Oh?" 22:32 < Ishmael> "We've got a stowaway" 22:33 < Ishmael> "A digital one" 22:33 < Ziggy> "Hmm, hmm." 22:33 < Arthur> "Someone stowed a computer away?" 22:33 < Ziggy> "No, an self-seeding AI bypassed our security and is now running as a gestalt entity." 22:34 < Ishmael> "From what I can guess, it's a young intelligence of some sort, going to see if it's up to a chat" 22:34 * Ishmael types into computer 22:34 < Ishmael> -Why are you here?- 22:36 < abudhabi> A message appears in Ishmael's text editor after a few seconds: "Insufficient resources to answer query". 22:38 < Ishmael> -Current runtime?- 22:38 * Ziggy uses her comm to covertly check if this program is connected to certain people she knows. 22:38 * Nevar looking ocer Ishmael's shoulder 22:39 < Ziggy> (With codephrases and suchlike.) 22:39 < Nevar> "err... Ish - I think it might think you're aksing it the meaning of life - try something a bit more literal" 22:40 < Ishmael> 's what I'm doing 22:40 < abudhabi> Reply: "22:39:08 up 1 days, 7:35, 9 users, load average: 99,51, 99,72, 95,58" 22:40 < Ishmael> going to figure out how long it's been around 22:40 < abudhabi> You've left the system yesterday. 22:40 < Ishmael> ah, looks like a day 22:41 < Arthur> "Ask it to give a good reason for us to not wipe every computer we've got?" 22:41 < Ziggy> "I can give you two good reasons. One, we need those to live, two, it already controls all of them." 22:41 < Ishmael> "If we give it a little self contained hub we can have something that's relatively useful." 22:42 < Nevar> "Arn't AIs incredibly illegal?" 22:42 < Ishmael> "Depends on the I part I believe" 22:43 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Are you transcribing Arthur's query? 22:43 < Ishmael> "Don't think it quite hits the limit of a true AI yet." 22:43 < Ishmael> yes, in a moment 22:43 < Ziggy> "I'm fairly certain this is illegal software regardless." 22:44 < Nevar> "Wait... it said 9 users...." 22:44 < Arthur> "Actually, pretty much all AI we can make at the moment can be done legally, with the right licenses." 22:44 < Ishmael> -The captain, demands a reason to not destroy you, I am attempting to make a case. Additional input?- 22:44 < Ziggy> "It hijacked a starship." 22:44 < Arthur> "Oh, that's very much illegal." 22:45 < Ishmael> "9 processes it's using? 9 devices? 9 subtracting the crew? could mean a few things" 22:46 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Every few seconds, it spits out a quotation from a philosophical or religious text prohibiting homicide. You think it's grepping the ship's library. 22:46 < Nevar> "apparently it thinks its alive.... brilliant" 22:46 < Ishmael> "Thou shalt not kill?" 22:47 < Ziggy> "I'm not sure what to say here, maybe it would have an easier time communicating using this device. Which literally does nothing else." 22:47 < Arthur> "Let it know that I'm quite comfortable killing it whether it's alive or not, given that it's hijacking our computers, if it doesn't make a case for how it can be useful to us." 22:48 < Ziggy> "That's still not an option until we're docked, so perhaps step it down?" 22:49 < Ishmael> -Can you limit use to non-essential systems while we head to the destination? Should be able to find a core for your use there, or at least parts for one. Captain wants current capabilities.- 22:49 < Ziggy> "I suppose we could attempt an emergency shutdown after arriving, but then we'd be floating derelict through the system all week." 22:50 < Arthur> "We don't need the main computer to fly on M-drives." 22:51 < Ziggy> "It's not on just the main computer." 22:51 < Ziggy> "It's on life support. It's on comms. It's on everything." 22:51 < Arthur> "Life support has manual override controls, we can manage that long enough to wipe the fly by wire systems, if it's even managed to get into those." 22:52 < Ishmael> "I'd prefer not to antagonize it, Terran entertainment seems clear on the concequences of that." 22:53 < abudhabi> Ishmael: "Core(s) 0-31 busy: Jump-4 standard software running with priority 0. Auxiliary systems used." 22:53 < abudhabi> Ishmael: "Capabilities limited: auxiliary systems used." 22:53 < Ishmael> (has it receeded from primary systems?) 22:53 < Ishmael> good 22:54 < Ishmael> "So it's moved to auxillary systems" 22:54 < Ishmael> "Will check to confirm" 22:54 < Arthur> "Good. We can deal with it when we arrive." 22:54 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You don't quite know. Ziggy claims it's everywhere. The J-4 soft is taking up all the main processing power to run. 22:54 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : computering as much as he can 22:54 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "computering as much as he can": (6+1)+2. Total: 9. 22:56 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You check and determine that the stowaway appears to have the basic self-preservation and understanding of ship operations not to impede the functions of the jump bubble stabilization program. Everything non-essential appears infested. 22:56 < Nevar> "at least its not just killing us in jump 22:57 < Ishmael> "Yeah, so once we get to port, I'm going to get a wired sever hub to put it in, should be good for all parties, maybe get some certifications for research." 22:57 < Ziggy> Did Ziggy ever get confirmation of how it was bugging devices that didn't have their own wireless connection? 22:58 < Arthur> "If it's cooperative, sure. I can probably arrange whatever licenses and clearance we'll need." 22:58 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Missed that. Roll Edu/Int+Computer -2. 22:58 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:58 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (5+5). Total: 10. 22:59 * Ishmael has a new friend! 22:59 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You discover, to your dismay, the existence of a poorly documented wireless first-time-run configuration port on your computer. 23:00 < Ziggy> On her wafer jack, or in her HUD or rifle? 23:01 < Ziggy> Oh. Or on the hand computer, that would make sense too. 23:01 < Ishmael> -I've managed to make a case for you, and will obtain a hub for you when we make port. I would suggest to not leave the ship so you will not be discovered until we can be cleared for licenses that will allow us to keep you around. - 23:02 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Yes. 23:02 < Ziggy> The last one? If that's all, that's not too disturbing. Yet. 23:02 < abudhabi> (If Ziggy knew the history of computing, she might be horrified how common such things are. :V) 23:03 < abudhabi> Ishmael: "Standing by" 23:04 * Ziggy gets back to the daily routine. Which does involve simulations involving her electronic equipment. Ah, well. 23:04 < Ishmael> (BRB, snack) 23:05 < abudhabi> Right. Anything unusual you do while in transit? 23:05 < Arthur> (Not me) 23:05 < abudhabi> Aside from trying not to make the jump bubble destabilize and training. 23:06 < Ziggy> I think I can avoid that so long as my brain doesn't get hijacked, too. 23:06 < Nevar> ((panic about the AI messing with the jump program mainly - other than that just training)) 23:06 < Arthur> ((Nah, once that jump control is running, you can't get an instruction in sideways to do anything with the computer :p)) 23:07 < abudhabi> Very well. We shall pick this up next week! 23:07 < Ishmael> -Designation?- 23:07 -!- Nevar Liam@Nightstar-1ciq1e.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Leaving] 23:07 -!- Natsu is now known as maz 23:07 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:08 < abudhabi> Ishmael: "Autohack Spambot v0.53-nightly / Intelligent Ship Control M10". 23:09 < abudhabi> (I'm gonna go to bed. :P) 23:09 -!- Ziggy is now known as Namaphry 23:10 < Ishmael> later 23:10 -!- Ishmael PureLocke@Nightstar-ohncjs.gci.net has quit [NS Quit: ] 23:13 < Namaphry> Ziggy's gun has a Computer/0 running Security/2. Hacking that must have been disappointing. 23:24 < abudhabi> Yes.